The Elf-who-lived
by malith13
Summary: At 7 years old the GWL over heard something to make her embrace her Heritage. the question is how much is real and how much is imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: letters and consequences**

It all started the Halloween after her eighth birthday. Well more like her seventh birthday if she really thought about it. And now here the culmination sat in her hand along with the other mail. Innocently with a bill and something from 'Aunt' Marge. Thinking back over the last three or four years she returned to the kitchen. She handed the rest of the mail to her guardian and started to open the envelop when it was snatched from her hand by Dudley. A young girl immediately shot a cold hard glare at the boy.

"Look, look dad _she_ got a letter" He sneered waving the envelop around "who would write to the _freak_ "

Sighing slightly and wondering if her thick cousin was worth a spell today or not. Deciding it wasn't worth it at the moment she waved her hand causing the letter to float towards her. Deftly plucking the letter from the air she glared at her guardian's son who looked afraid but kept flashing hopeful looks at his father. He was still not used to his father's difference to the girl. Until recently he would have done something to try and stop the blatant display of magic from the girl.

"I will be in my room with _my_ letter." Her vibrant purple eyes went cold as she glanced over every one reminding them of the current order of things especially Dudley.

She sighed heavily and leaned against the closed door. It was still tiring to deal with her relatives. Walking over to her wardrobe and opening the door she looked in to the full length mirror attached to the back of the door making sure her appearance was still good. Her purple eyes looked herself over from her straight black hair with flame red times, her bare arms cover in her magical tattoos with the 'freak' mark on her left shoulder, and her clothes white sleeveless shirt, black vest with tight dark blue jeans, and ear still slightly pointed.

Nodding to herself that nothing was mussed she walked to her desk and placed the letter down and stared at it. Her left hand caressed her two most important possessions, her grimoire and her elvish dictionary having created both after much research. Her right hand travelled up her left arm and fingered the word seared into her flesh, _'freak'._ Shaking herself from her memories she carefully opened the letter and carefully read through the pages.

Mumbling to herself "owl…31st". Sighing again as this was turning into another one of those frustrating days of dealing with her relatives repeatedly. She gathered her thoughts and prepared herself to either coerce or frighten the information she needed out of her Aunt. Hopefully she wouldn't have to research a new spell to summon an owl she had yet to have any luck basing any summoning spell off of her source books yet.

Walking back in to the kitchen she saw her aunt cleaning the already clean kitchen again. Deciding on trying the polite approach, "Excuse me Aunt petunia can you help me?" She watched as her Aunt stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"Yes. What do you want" Her aunt did not turn around. She took this as a good sign, more for the fact there wasn't a plate being thrown at her or insults dripping from Petunia's mouth right now.

"My letter said they need a response by the 31st. I need to know where I can get the services of an owl. Do you know?" keeping her voice flat as if asking for the latest gossip her Aunt adored. She had learned long ago the cute little girl act did not thaw Petunia's cold heart.

Pausing Petunia actually thought back to her long ago childhood when she still had happy thoughts about the abnormal things in her life. "They said if you ever want to send a letter to someone at the school and you don't have an owl go to an open window and say 'I need a Hogwarts owl to deliver a letter" Petunia stiffened again and went back to her cleaning. Completely ignoring the girl in the room. She also ignored the fact she had remembered a fond memory from her childhood about Lily. The older woman already back to her cleaning.

The now ignored girl sighed once more and exited the kitchen thinking this had been a small miracle. Easy information and no flying dishes. She would take what she could get and reward her guardians with a quick exit.

Reaching her room again, she paused for a moment wondering how long it would take for the owl to arrive. She decided to write her letter first just in case, she would dislike having to make an owl wait on her. Locating her new fountain pen and a blank sheet of paper, she wondered just what she should put in her first missive.

 **Dear Mrs. McGonagall,**

 **Thank you for your letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before I accept your offer I would like to request a meeting with someone to have a few questions answered. My guardians have told me very little about magic. What I have learned has mostly been threw self-study. I am available anytime between now and July 31** **st**

 **Sincerely**

 **N'ataya**

She signed the letter with her chosen Elven name. Ever since the fateful Halloween of her eighth year she had discarded much of her old life and embraced her 'freakishness' as her uncle called it. Tucked into one of her drawers was a wax seal kit she go when she purchased her fountain pen. Never having thought it would be more than a cute toy before she received her Hogwarts letter. She Held her thumb and first two fingers in a triangle shape and muttered a small spell until there was a tiny purple flame balanced between her three fingers. Choosing a simple red stick of wax she held it close to the flame and let several drops fall on the seal of the envelop before setting aside the stick and dismissing the flame. She pressed a small fleur de lis seal into the wax. The young sorceress simply wrote the Deputy Headmistress's name on the envelop hoping that was enough.

Going to the window she opened it up as far as it would go and repeated the phrase her Aunt had provided earlier. Once again deciding it would be polite if the coming owl would have a place to land she left her window open and went and sat on her bed once again beginning to think about the events that lead to this moment.

 _Another hot summer day out weeding the garden with her relatives inside avoiding the heat. She was reaching between the hydrangeas and pulling a weed out when she overheard Mrs. Number nine next door in Mrs. Number three's backyard as they moved closer to the fence. The pair of ladies where walking around the perimeter of the back yard. She could hear what they talked about when they approached this side of the fence. So far it had been nothing more than the normal gossip what Mrs. Whatever number had served for tea, whose son or daughter had a date, or their marks in university._

 _However on one pass their comments caused Harriet to pause and listen intently "He called it Dungeons and Dragons. He said his girlfriend was a sorceress"_

 _With that defining statement Mrs. Number nine and three walked away from the shared fence and where no longer on that particular topic by the time they came back around. However, she was still thinking about what was said and her young mind locked on to the one important thought that maybe her uncle was wrong and magic was real. She decided then and there to find out all information she could._

She look up at her alarm clock and seeing she had been sitting there for an hour just thinking. A soft ruffling caused her to look up towards the window and noticed a soft brown coloured owl sitting on the window sill amber bird eyes meeting human purple eyes. Smiling and retrieving her letter to McGonagall, She approached the owl and held out the letter. The owl held out his leg. She noticed there was a piece of string already there and she sensed she was supposed to tie her letter to the owl's leg. With that action complete she watched the owl turn and fly off.

McGonagall nocked on the headmasters door and heard him say. "Come in Minerva." She gave an internal sigh but suppressed any outward sign of annoyance. She understood the need to appear to be the all-knowing headmaster, especially for Albus Dumbledore, but she grew tired of it. Especially since she knew most of his tricks, seeing as they were part of her Deputy headmistress training, who knew when she would have to cover for Albus and his numerous random other duties.

Walking into his office he made is customary offer of a lemon drop and a seat. She declined both as this would be a quick visit. She saw him going over some paperwork which he put to the side and gave her his full attention. His fingers loosely laced together. She handed him the letter she had received this morning via school owl.

"I received a letter requesting a meeting with a staff member. The letter is signed but not by any student we sent a letter to. When I checked the trace spell on the owl I found it came from Number four Privet Drive. I also discovered it was summoned by the pass phrase for muggle born parents from twenty years ago. I have already sent a letter back saying a staff member would be there tomorrow at ten in the morning. Would you like to go or shall I?"

She stood stiff as she delivered her report. Albus had sat impassive during the whole thing. He looked down and read the letter. She noticed him pause at the signature and frown slightly. When he looked up the frown was gone and he laced his long fingers together again before speaking.

"Please go visit Harriet tomorrow. Asses the young lady. I trust your judgement Minerva but please report back as soon as you are done."

"I may need to take her to Diagon Alley"

He leaned over and opened a drawer and retrieved a small key, "Here is the key to her trust vault. Please explain the basics but leave anything more detailed until after we have reviewed your assessment."

Professor McGonagall nodded primly, taking the key, and turned to exit, "Thank you Albus."

"As always, you are most welcome." He smiled at the retreating form of his deputy. He was generally fond of the young Scotswoman. Well young to him. He chuckled and pulled the newest draft of the Wizengamot's latest bill and returned to his review of it. He enjoyed being an educator the most but he did value these quiet summer months to get things caught back up.

N'ataya looked over her second letter from the magical community for the fourth time this morning. She had received it last night by the same soft brown owl who had picked up her original letter. She was excited, very excited. Her first contact with another magical. She didn't count her parents which she could not even remember.

She went to her wardrobe mirror, again for the fourth time. Her hair was again straight, black with red tips, but if the light caught it just right there was red highlights under the black that would flare. Today she was wearing faded blue jeans. Leggings weren't right for the image she wanted at the moment. She had a black baby doll style t-shirt with a fairy on it. Over her shirt she had a white denim vest. She turned her head slightly to the left and raised her hand to her ear. One finger traces her dragon ear wrap earing and another touches the tip of her pointed ear. Turning to face the right she makes sure the 'cherry blossom in the wind' earing was in place. Her tongue quickly flicked over her two lower lip piercings as an afterthought.

Glancing quickly over at her clock she saw she had just over 5 minutes before her meeting with the as yet unnamed staff member. With a final brief glance in the mirror she headed down stairs and took a seat on the bottom steps.

She could hear her guardians in the kitchen and sitting room. Vernon was harrumphing and Petunia was cleaning. Their normal state of general agitation. She had told them last night about the meeting in case they wanted to avoid more 'freakishness' than they normal had to deal with. They had both come to the unspoken conclusion to not go anywhere. The strange young woman sitting on the stairs thought it was a minor form of attempted control. Thinking they could stop more 'freakishness' with their normal bluster. A soft dark chuckle escaped her lips at that thought. As if.

Very shortly the doorbell rang and N'ataya jumped up to answer it. Opening the door she met with the sight of an older lady in a deep forest green robe that almost resembled a dress. The girl watched the lady's face intently. She had learned she could learn a lot about a new person in the briefed moment when they first saw her current appearance. Aside from a slight frown and a tightening of the lips the older woman revealed nothing. 'A woman of good self-control' the young sorceress thought.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Are you Miss Potter?" The older woman's eyes briefly flicked to the younger's forehead almost as if she was looking for something. N'ataya knew she was looking for the lightning bolt scare above her right eye which was very carefully covered by concealer.

A frown crossed her face. Not many people knew of her old name and she really didn't like having to convince them to use her chosen name. She quickly smoothed over her features and smiled brightly at the professor. She made a mental note to find out why she had looked for the scar.

"Yes, but I prefer N'ataya or Taya for short. It has a special chosen meaning for me. Would you please come in so we can chat?" She stepped aside holding the door wide and gestured for professor to enter.

Professor McGonagall stepped inside and let herself be led to the sitting room past some very grumpy looking muggles. It took all of her years of experience of talking to muggle families not to blanche at the sterile and overly flowery décor. She perched on the edge of the sofa as the young lady sat in an opposite arm chair with ease. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the lady of the house frown almost as if she didn't think the two witches were good enough to be in her sitting room. McGonagall made a similar mental note to try and figure out what was going on with these muggles.

"What questions did you have Taya?" The professor started with customary Gryffindor directness. Thinking nothing else could startle the hardened professor about this situation she turned her full attention toward the girl and finally took in the girl's appearance. She was shocked by the person in front of her. She just managed not to gap at the end of her comment.

Pointed ears, Snake bite lip piercings, revealing muggle clothes, vibrant purple eyes, and magical tattoos. All the visuals accompanied by a brazen air of complete control. She could swear she could also see some strange scars on the girl's upper left arm. Nothing about this young lady said muggle raised witch just starting to understand her abilities. Also, very little spoke of Lilly Evans or James Potter except perhaps the attitude.

The first question almost had the old professor chuckling at its Gryffindor brazenness. "What can Hogwarts offer me over continuing with a non-magical education and continuing to do my own research?"

"Hogwarts is the oldest of the three European schools of Magic. It is also generally considered to have a more well-rounded curriculum. Beuxbatons in France is more focused on 'softer' magics, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts are not as strong a focus. Durmstrang whose location is kept secret emprises more dark arts than is generally acceptable by common people."

"J'ai toujours apprécié la culture française. Je ne voudrais pas étudier à l'étranger." (I have always enjoyed French culture. I wouldn't mind studying abroad) The young girl smirked as she rattled off the French phrase causing a raise eye brow from the Scot a crossed from her and a sputter from her guardian.

"Une réunion peut être organisée si vous voulez." (A meeting can be arranged if you would like.) McGonagall stated back calmly. Her accept may not have been as clean but she knew enough to manage. She would not like losing this girl and everything she did or could represent. However, she would not stand in the way if that was the girl's choice.

"No need for an introduction right now but thanks for the offer. By Transfiguration do you mean transmutation?" She quickly shifted back to the Queen's speech. She was starting to get interested in all of this here was someone who knew about magic.

McGonagall nodded, "That term can be used for my mastery but is not the general term for it." She noted another scoff coming from the dining area and looked over seeing the two witches where both being watched by the overly large man sipping at his now empty tea cup.

The young lady smiled and then looked directly at her guest and realised she had gotten distracted from her original question, "As fascinating as that is before I let myself get too distracted. Can you finish answering my question? Why shouldn't I just continue self-teaching myself?"

"Let me ask you this first, how many spells do you know now and how long did it take you to figure them out?" She knew a decent number of new students from magical homes picked up 2 or 3 spells from their parents, but it wasn't unheard of for muggle raised children to have figured out some as well. The next words the young girl said shocked the old teacher.

"I have two dozen in my grimoire. I put the first one in there about two and a half years ago."

That simple and calmly delivered statement caused the old Scotswoman to sputter briefly before regaining her composure, "fascinating. As for why you should attend each semester you will be taught dozens of new spells each term. As well as magical plants, celestial bodies interaction with your magic, and potions. Perhaps if you choose to attend Hogwarts you could show me your research."

Before Taya could ask her next question, Vernon's sputtering irrupted into a coherent statement.

"I WILL NOT PAY YOU CRACKPOTS TO FILL HER HEAD AND THOSE BOOKS WITH MORE GIBBERISH!"

Before Minerva could even response the girls eyes flared and shifted from bright purple to emerald green, her left hand made a half circle gesture and closed into a fist. "Quildë!" The old professor did not understand the word said but she could see the clear effects of a silencing charm. Turning back to the girl in front of her she could see her anger dissipate just as fast as it had come up.

"I apologize for my rude guardian. He does bring up a good point, how am I to pay for school? He obviously will not."

"Tha' is easy enough" her Scottish brogue slipping passed her amazement at this almost eleven year old display of easy wandless magic. She pulled out a small key from a pocket in her robe. "This goes to your trust vault your parents left you."

"Really?" the girl whispered as she reached for the key. Maybe parents had left her something worthwhile. Minerva couldn't help but notice for the first time during this interview Taya actually looked like the almost eleven year old she was.

Professor McGonagall decided now was a good time to risk ask the important question brought up at the beginning of the interview, "So do you wish to attend Hogwarts?"

Just as quickly the glee left Taya's face and that controlled but rebellious child was back, "I think I would like that very much." Taya new she had slipped and let her control slip. Luckily, McGonagall seamed nice enough and her guardians where still to flustered with her silence spell.

Taya reached into an inside pocket of her vest and pulled out her school letter, flipping to the equipment list, "Where can we get all of these items? Can we go now?" She was feeling that burning desire to research and create. Her need for answers had never left her since her seventh birthday. She had just learned to channel it productively.

"Yes we can go now and the place is called Diagon Alley." The professor stood and indicated they should head out now. Upon the still silenced and very outraged man, McGonagall turned to the young lady beside her and assumed her mildest lecture tone, "You should end the spell and you really shouldn't be doing magic outside of Hogwarts, especially on muggles." However, the old professor was curious to see another display of this child's wandless magic.

The pointy eared girl sighed before she slashed her hand sideways and muttered, "Tyel-Ista." Before continuing to the front door. As she walked by she turned to the other lady and simply asked, "What's a muggle?" As soon as she cast her counter spell she could immediately hear her uncle start sputtering again but she tuned him easily.

"You have been calling them non-magicals. It's a term used to describe non-magical people and items." McGonagall was not shocked by the display this time but the amount of quiet power this girl exuded was noticeable. She also finally noticed what was seared into the girls left arm. It took everything the Scotswoman had not to demand answers then and there. With that final shock and simple statement the two girls where off to shop.

 **AN: thanks for reading my first attempt at a fanfic for this sight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the delay: Life, New Job, and plot bunnies distracted me. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

McGonagall stepped out the front door, and Taya quickly ran upstairs to grab her backpack and a light jacket. Vernon gave a shouted 'Girl' at the noise from the stairs, but she didn't care as the raced back downstairs. Inwardly she smirked at having another successful reminder of her control over her Uncle. Vernon may bluster, but both knew where the power and control rested after their compromise. The Young girl darted out the door and spotted McGonagall standing by the curb.

The Professor held out her elbow and looked down at the young girl, "Take my arm and we will apparate to our destination directly." She wondered what the girl's reaction would be this time.

"What's apparate?" Taya looked up at the older lady genuine curiosity written across her face. She however did not take the offered arm still wary of most people on general principles. The professor took note of the Ravenclaw tendency to ask questions.

McGonagall quickly fell into a mild lecture tone, "Apparition is the instantaneous movement from one location to another. The act of Appirition does not require a wand, yet is not taught until sixth year at Hogwarts." This girl definitely had Lily's curiosity and with that probably both her parents' brains. She wondered whose nature would win out. James' mischievous or lily's kindness. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?

"Pardon me Professor, but can you show me the non-magical way to get where we need to be." She shot a glance over her shoulder, "These people won't help me get to where I need or want to be." Her tone held nothing but resignation, yet the old Professor noted the determined way the young girl held her stance. This slip of a girl was used to doing everything for herself.

"I am sure your relatives will be amenable to taking you to where ever you need to go." McGonagall was once again surprised by the rapid shift in tone from this girl. One moment young and bubbly the next hard and cynical. She hoped with a small bit of reassurance the girl would have some faith in her relatives.

Taya sighed heavily causing McGonagall to really look at her as she assumed her own mild lecture tone, "Some people only understand violence and bigotry. My Guardians and I have an arrangement. Unfortunately that arrangement needs constant reminders. As you saw. If I ask for or force my Guardians to do anything, it will either end with me leaving or violence. From one of us." Her voice going cold and weary with the last few words. The Professor was suddenly worried about the cold Slytherin outlook the girl had.

McGonagall was shocked, one instant the girl before her was like every other muggle raise new student. Next she was speaking like the hardened war veterans from the previous war. No almost eleven year old should sound like that. McGonagall nodded once, deciding then and there she would help this girl no matter what. Even if this girl wasn't one of her cubs, she had already suffered too much to not have at least one person who cared about her. With that thought she smiled down at her new student.

"Well then. The other way is still magical but after this afternoon you can do it yourself. You just need a wand." With that she held her own wand aloft and gave the tiniest of smirks as the young girl was startled back by a loud bang.

Taya looked up to see a tall purple bus. Just as vibrant as her own chosen purple eyes. Her body was unresponsive as her mind processed what was going on. A large bus just popped into her quiet neighborhood. She wondered how missus number eight wasn't panicking at the random appearance of an unknown vehicle, instead she just kept watering her flowers. She shook herself, closed her mouth, and noticed the smirk on her new professor's lips. Quickly recapturing her calm demeanor, she skipped over to the bus and followed the severe woman on to the bus.

A lady in her mid-twenties was standing at the top of the short stairs and gave an obviously often repeated greeting. McGonagall and Taya got on board swiftly. Taya noted the professor handing some strange coins to the lady and asking for the 'Leaky Cauldron' as their destination. She was lead to a rather plush armchair and barely managed to sit down before she was slammed back against the chair as the bus raced off to parts unknown. She was thrown left and right and almost out of her chair once. She managed to glare up at the Professor once or twice as she seemed totally unaffected by the wild and seemingly uncontrolled ride they were on. Taya wondered how she did it. She looked around and noting a man with a newspaper and a cup of something. The conductor lady too, none of them seamed affected. If this was how roller coasters where Dudley could keep every one of them to himself.

Finally, mercifully, the bus stopped. Taya almost oozed off the bus. Her knees where rubber. Her mind was jelly. She could barely think a coherent thought. She slowly collapsed against the side of the building they had gotten off at. She gave another dark glare at the older Scotswoman who seemed totally unfazed by any of it. The wobbly young girl tried to form some basic sentences to the ideas that where running threw her mind but all that came out where some short huffs.

"Ah yes the Knight Bus can be rather jarring for some people's first trip." The Teacher misinterpreted her lack of communication. Taya took in a short breath and forced her focus and control back to the levels she was used to.

"No, I was going to ask how you reminded calm and didn't get thrown around the entire ride." the young girl felt he calm mask slide fully back into place. While her body may have been rebelling from the torturous ride, her mind had run rampant with the possibilities of easy to access transport. "I'd also like to know why the neighborhood didn't see the bus."

Definitely Lily's curiosity. No brazen exclamations of joy or doom, no worries over safety, and no subtle silence indicative of Slytherin plot. Probably Ravenclaw. "Ah." the professor nodded once in understanding. "Adults usually use a stability charm, most of us have worn out the thrill of the Knight bus. I can show you the charm, but like I mentioned before you're not allowed to do magic outside of school. Are you recovered enough to continue?"

N'ataya ran a quick mental check and her body seemed in order enough to continue. She nodded briskly causing her flamed tipped hair to dance along her shoulders and stepped in beside the Professor. They stepped quickly up to a door she was sure that once again other people were not aware of. The stepped into the dingy little pub set between a book store and dry cleaners. She could sense even more of the magic over the entrance to the Pub. The place looked to be a hundred years old and had the name leaky cauldron under a visual depiction.

Once they entered the Bartender nodded to them. He was playing with an old rag obviously well-worn but taken care of. The young girl looked around and notice a few people and aside from there strange fashion sense noting really seemed that different. At least compared to the dinners and pubs she had visited in the last few years.

Professor McGonagall nodded to the man behind the bar, "Tom." The severe Scotswoman didn't break stride as she passed through the bar and Taya made sure to keep up with her. Everyone looked up briefly and took swift note of the two ladies passing through the bar. They all went just as quickly back to their drinks and papers.

Tom smiled and looked down at the young lady being escorted by the professor. He was a bit surprised by her wild hair and muggle clothes, 'fashion this days' he thought. He would have been even more surprised if he could see under the sleeves of her jacket. The old barman just inclined his head to McGonagall and asked, "Another new lass Minerva?" he was a little more interested in every new comer to his bar than his average patrons. One never knew when they would stop by for a meal or a room.

She nodded again towards her old associate, "Aye Tom." she added as she and the girl quickly walked through the pub and out in to the small courtyard before turning to Taya and said "watch" as she tapped the appropriate brick three times. The wall slowly opened up revealing the wonder of Diagon Ally to Taya.

Taya looked around, sudden she was very nervous. The press of all these new people with different ways. She wondered how they would respond to her, or what they would think of her. She sucked in her left piercing and gently chewed on in it as her nerves got the better of her. The young girl had not felt this out of control in years. Both lip piercings were now being worked between her teeth, she needed information. She became conscious of her worrying her lip and McGonagall's stare. The young sorceress quickly ran threw her mental exercises she had learned from her tai chi class. With her calm restored she stepped in beside the older witch and started to follow.

She was led past many intriguing looking stores and she promised herself she would come back and inspect all of the ones she wanted. She even saw a dark looking arch way that led to a dark looking secondary ally. A sign nearby read 'Knockturn'. She thought that looked very interesting. Then she saw it, the source of the beginnings of her power. A book shop. She was almost salivating over it.

The stern old witch saw her young charge glance around at almost everything. She couldn't keep a small smile off of her lips. Here was how children were supposed to act. Glowing eyes filled with awe, even if said child's eyes were already a vibrant almost glowing purple. Her smile grew a little bit more as she saw the hungry look in Taya's eyes as the reached Flourish and Blott's. Defiantly a Ravenclaw's penchant for knowledge.

Just as the two ladies were about to pass the bookstore a bushy brown blur darted out of the store and resolved itself in to a young girl holding a stack of books. She was shortly followed by two adults who just smiled and shook their heads at the antics of the bushy haired girl. She squeaked out a chipper, "Hello Professor."

The enthusiastic girl looked between her soon to be Professor and the other girl who looked to be about her age as her parents walked up behind her. Warm brown eyes quickly took in the strange appearance of Professor McGonagall's companion. She was shocked by the mutli-hued hair and the twin piercings in her lip. The girl before her was dark and exotic. The bookworm wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not but she would at least try and make a friend in this new world.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She said as she shifted her books to one arm and stuck out her hand. Intense almost violent violet eyes studied her for a second and she almost wilted before a smile spread across the other girls lip. Making her piercing look less like fangs, but still a touch creepy.

"Hi, my names N'ataya, but you can call me Taya." She took the other girl's hand and gave a quick shake. Her free hand went up and tucked a lock of hair behind her pointed ear and She noticed the brown eyed girl's eyes open just a bit more in shock but she held herself remarkably well otherwise. She decided she was not going to let the preconceptions instilled in her in Surry dominate her choices in this new world. Well at least not yet, she would see if too many people lived up to her expectations.

Professor McGonagall looked down at two of her newest students and inclined her head to the other girl's parents. Hopefully these two could become friends, both seemed to desperately need a friend. She made her polite excuses and her and Taya proceeded on their way. It was nice getting to see the girl act like a normal first year on her first trip to the Ally. The old professor had though she had seen most students' reactions over the years. She would have to have a talk with Albus about this girl and her relatives.

Taya smiled inwardly. That had gone well. Maybe her appearance was a bit shocking but that was what she wanted. Showed her what people really thought about freaks. It let her figure out who was genuine and who was fake. The fake people had there uses, but the genuine people, even if initially shocked, where better people.

The old professor was delighted once again to see her charge's purple eyes go wide at the sight of the wizarding bank. Gringot's never failed to impress first time visitors. It was a good sign that the girl wasn't in total control of her emotions and facial expressions. It meant she wasn't completed jaded. However, this level of control, it was still worrisome. There would defiantly be a long talk with Albus when she got back.

Taya followed her escort past the short stout guards. Past the gleaming doors and their poetic words of warning, all of it flashed by as she tried to take in as much as she could. Her vibrant eyes darting back and forth trying to miss nothing. She saw signs for Family Accounts, Money Conversion, New Accounts, Curse Breaking, and to her infinite curiosity Lineage Tests.

The old scot, ready to deal with the normally surly goblins, briskly approached an open teller, who equally as briskly called another goblin to escort them to the flame tip haired girl's fault. Taya like the Goblins abrupt manner. He had none of the false pleasantries of dealing with human bankers. They didn't even bother with a second glance at her appearance. The young witch assumed it was because they truly didn't care. The goblins just had other more covert ways.

Her boots clicked along the stone corridors. She enjoyed the sound of her designer boots against the cold stone but something deep down was slightly discomforted by being so far underground. The purple eyed girl did not let it slip past her mask. The older witch watched her student like any cat stalking prey. Warily and without being observed as she herself observed every possible detail. Once again she saw that cold Slytherin mask hiding all emotion.

N'ataya was glad she had brought her wind breaker. The cart ride was fast enough to cause the cold air to slightly sting her cheeks. At least her arms and chest were protected. The goblin driving the cart made no comment on the young witch's very pointed ears. He was a professional after all. That didn't mean he wouldn't report the little tidbit to his supervisors. Especially if this wild looking girl was who the goblins thought she was. Magic signatures being as unique as they were.

McGonagall was a bit surprised at the size of the gold piled in her charges vault and was slightly nervous at the amount of coins the girl was carefully, after having wizarding money explained, counting into a money pouch. She felt she had to say something. "Taya, don't you think you're taking a bit too much? This is supposed to last seven years worth of tuition and supplies." the girl was still piling gold into the bag. It was becoming obvious it was an enchanted goblin bag, but where had she gotten it from was any one's guess. That was until she noticed the goblins slight smirk.

"One, I am assuming that this year's tuition has already been paid since there is only a month left before school. Two, I am assuming that the goblins are very good at money management, and have grown the original full tuition amount so I have plenty of extra. Three. I am assuming my parents were not stupid enough to just allow all this money to lay fallow for ten years." She calmly stated still counting out money. The goblins barely there smirk turned into a full grin. "Besides all this is to get books and equipment that I'll need. Mainly books."

McGonagall was a bit taken aback by the sheer Ravenclaw logic. The young girl stood up and turned at that point and met her future teacher's eyes with her own vibrant purple eyes and chirped happily, "All done." She smiled and walked right past the still stunned professor. The sheer Gryffindor courage to act like nothing was wrong with their short conversation, had the hardened teacher flummoxed.

Quickly making their way back to the surface and exiting the bank, Taya took a deep breath of air enjoying being back outside. Smiling the young witch fell into step with the older witch. She looked up and gave her most honest adult face,she didn't think this hardened aged professor would fall for cute eyes, before saying, "Professor you don't need to keep escorting me around. You have shown me how to get here and back to my house and I have been shopping for myself for a while. I would like to spend a good while in the book store. There is no need for you to wait on me."

The purple eyed girl gave a tiny mischievous half smirk as she saw her new teacher give a huff of displeasure at suggesting leaving a young girl alone and a sigh of resignation of having to put up with this for several hours. She looked straight at the Shop and marched forward. "It is my job to escort you Young Lady." She stated stiffly a hint of her Scottish roots slipping into her tone.

McGonagall didn't see the half step back, the muttered word of Elvish, or the hand wave. Taya, now with the more orange-ish locks of a nearby large group of people, turned on her heal and blended in with the back of the group. She followed just at the back of the group back to her real destination. Gringot's inheritance office. The Dursley's had lied too much. She wasn't about to trust them on her family history.

McGonagall turned around looking for her young witch only to notice the girl missing. She scanned the crowd looking for a head of jet black hair with flame red tips or even the girl's vibrant muggle jacket. All she saw was witches and wizards.

The aged professor scanned again and again for almost half an hour, growing more and more worried. She finally stopped and let out a soft chuckle. The young girls plan was so full of Slytherin cunning, Hufflepuff hard work, Ravenclaw wisdom, and all topped with a dose of Gryffindor courage, she couldn't help but be slightly amused and worried. She had no idea where the girl would end up. Albus was going to have a fit. The girl was already ruining his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I wrote chapter 4 then realized i needed this chapter to fill in a few things. So i hope you enjoy this double chapter post.**

 **Chapter 3**

Minerva was in a bit of a huff but she couldn't help but let a small smirk play over her lips as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. She was upset because her charge for the day had given her the slip, but it also reminded her of her parents. Plus the sheer brazen courage of that kind of act. She wondered if this was an omen of the second coming of The Marauders. The Weasley twins were bad enough. Merlin help the staff if the children of the marauders came together at Hogwarts.

As Minerva walked through the halls on her way to her destination she was forced to give her best disapproving glare at a few of the suits of armor. They kept turning to stare at her. She really couldn't blame them. She was known as a stern teacher who rarely smiled and never smirked. So of course the armor and portraits would be curious. The portraits just didn't give a metallic squeal when the turned there heads.

As she neared the stone gargoyle watching over the headmaster's office, it jumped quickly out of her way. It had learned after her first summer not to mess with the transfiguration mistress. Waiting for the passphrase during the school year was on thing, troublesome students and all that, but the summer was not a time to mess around. The statue had become aware of that when an irate Minerva McGonagall had transfigured it in to a fluffy white rabbit and simply stepped over it to get up to see Albus.

The head master of Hogwarts was already waiting for his deputy as she walked through the door. He dispensed with his usual headmaster displays. He had much more pressing issues than annoying his friend.

"You are back rather earlier than I imagined you would be Minerva." A single white eyebrow was raised in question.

The old scot huffed slightly, she didn't bother to hold back her Scottish brogue either. "Aye the little lass gave me the slip as soon as she had her money and a way home. She knows about the knight bus now." She walked right over to the cabinet that held the school's Pensive. It was as old as the castle. Albus may like to say it was his but it wasn't. Even if it was, like most headmasters, his will stated most of his possession would go to the school anyway. She smoothly opened the doors and extracted a memory, dropping it into the stone basin.

Albus watched as he transfiguration teacher huffed and flopped into a chair and grabbed one of the ever-present lemon drops from the dish on his desk. A clear sign of her general agitation. Before he could even get up she spoke again. He accent a little more controlled.

"I couldn't get any kind of read on the girl. She exhibits trait of all four houses. Traits of both her parents but also traits that I have no idea where they came from. Watch for yourself and then we can discuss her." She finished tersely. Albus did not often receive orders from people. When it was his longtime friend he just took it with a smile and proceeded to place two fingers into the pensive and let his consciousness be sucked in.

Minerva watched as Albus body gave the telltale jerk of some one's consciousness being disconected from their senses. She waited close to thirty minutes reviewing her own memories of the morning. She might use the pensive later to see if she noticed anything different but she had always liked reviewing her memories inside her head first. It allowed her to get a better handle on her own perceptions. Finally Albus gave that same jerk only in reverse and he pulled back. He had obviously used the various functions to fast view the more redundant parts of the morning.

"Fascinating." Albus stated benignly. He calmly sat back in his chair behind his desk and steepled his fingers. Minerva watched him as he collected his thoughts. She watched his glacier blue eyes dart back and forth. Finally after about five minutes he finally looked at his friend again.

"Well this changes things," he stated calmly.

"Of course it does. I told you that was not a good place to leave her. I repeatedly told you." Minerva sat up a little straighter. She had refrained from saying or showing any reaction at the time. She had expected it though. Only having prepared herself ahead of time had truly prepared her.

"I know Minerva, I thought it was for the best. She was protected there. It will probably still be for the best." Albus sighed. He knew he was about to rouse the ire of his friend, but he couldn't help it. Harriet Potter was safe and apparently able to deal with the worst of the situation with the Dursleys.

He was right. Minerva shot out of her chair. "Wha' are ya thinkin'? Did ye no' see her arm or how she deal' with the situation? Ya told meh then she would be safe there. Ya promised she would be Safe, Happy, an' have a normal childhood! Congratulations, y'got one right…." By the end her Scottish brogue was so thick, only Albus' years of dealing with it prevented him from needing a translation charm. He continued to listen to her rant. Sometimes there was no stopping a Scot much less this Scot. Especially when they both knew she was right.

But sometimes hard choices had to be made. He didn't like making choices that may hurt one but were ultimately for the better of all. His dear friend, who was currently pacing in front of his desk both new this. It was why he let her. He knew she needed to vent and that he deserved to be reminded of the consequences. But, someone still had to make the choices for the greater good.

The old transfiguration teacher finally ran out of steam and collapsed in the chair she had vacated over 10 minutes ago. She turned tired on her employer and longtime friend, before almost whispering, "Whatever shall we do Albus?"

The old Headmaster of Hogwarts leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk before calming stating, "What we have always done. We shall guide her, without her knowing, as we have done for all students past and future. This one may just require a bit more."

The old scottswoman simply nodded and stood up heading towards the door. She stopped with one hand on the door knob, "Aye we will guide her, Albus. As is our profession and more because she is special. But hear me, you will find her somewhere new to live by the end of the year or I shall start the paper work to gain custody. You know its within my rights." And with that harsh statement to her friend she walked out of his door.

Taya had followed the family of carrot tops as far as the steps of the great bank of wizarding kind before she realized she should probably get her wand first. Who know what she may need it for when she visited the Goblins. And who knew what she wouldn't need of her school list once she had talked to them.

She quickly turned from her momentarily adopted family, and with another wave across her face and similarly muttered word she took on something close to what could be considered her default appearance. She turned and promptly got herself lost in the crowd. She wouldn't ever be able to thank Adam enough. Which reminded her, she would have to tell him she was going away for a while.

It didn't take her long to find the wand makers shop along the main strip for Diagon Ally. Just before she touched the door She returned to her favored appearance, she flicked her tongue across her piercing relishing in how they felt in her lip. And with that she stepped in to the dusty little shop and took a look around.

She could feel the magic coursing through this place in tiny little snippets but there was a big chuck coming towards her from a dark little corner. She turned just as the source stepped out of the shadows. The sourced turned out to be an older man with wispy hair and silvery eyes. They bothe stared right at each other for a mere moment

"Well hello miss…well for a second I thought, but oh never mind." The older man tried to read the slim girl who had just walked into his shop alone. He wondered where her parents were. He also wondered why he couldn't get a read on her magical signature. That would make it harder. He relied on setting people slightly off kilter. If they weren't in full control then the magic of the wands could make an easier connection to the magic in each person. But oh well he would manage. He forefathers had before they discovered that little trick.

"Hello, my name Is Mr. Ollivander. Am I correct that you are here for your first wand?" He gave a small little smile to the girl as he took in her appearance. He tried to recognize any family traits, and aside from the vivid purple eyes which vaguely reminded him of Bellatrix Black nothing else stood out. Of course, all the odd little things could easily be explained by some new muggle fashion.

At the unusual child's single nod, he flicked his wrist and set his tape measure about the girl. Taking all the important ones, the minor ones and the ones just for show, unless you wanted a very specialized custom wand. He gave his customary little speech about the wand choosing the wizard or witch before he turned back to start pulling boxes down to try out.

Her purple eyes tracked the old and frankly a little creep wizard as he started to hand her wands. The first couple were obvious dud, they either did nothing or cause some bit of havoc. By the seventh one she could sense the semi sentience reach out for the spot where she knew her magic was. By the thirteenth she could tell that they had rejected here. By the seventeenth she was putting them down before Ollivander could take them back. At number 24 something happens, the wand obviously wanted her, she could feel it offering aid, she had no idea what kind but the offer was there. She quickly set it aside on the far edge of the pile. A plan quickly forming in her mind.

It took twelve more before she felt it. Even before Ollivander had handed it to her. Even before he had removed the box lid. The old wandmaker pulled out a wand of deepest black with an elegant handle. As she reached for it, her magic reach out of its own accord, before she could get control of it, she was infused with a warm light, which seemed to brighten up even the dusty little shop.

Here was a wand as Unique as she was and it was uniquely hers. As she took the slim piece of wood Ollivander grinned down and the pair. He was almost sure the holly and Phoenix feather would bond with this strange young witch but he knew now this wand was absolutely perfect.

"Eleven inches, precisely odd or oddly precise, Ebony, flexible for such a ridged wood, with a dragon heartstring at its core. I shall expect you to stand out Miss...?" He had finished his description of the unique wand in the unique girl's hand and again tried to acquire her name.

"N'ataya" The girl said with a musical lilt to the single word. It was such a unique name that oddly fit the young violet eyed witch, but he was sure he had heard something like it before. He knew himself well enough to know there was no use dwelling on it. He would consult his books later.

Taya smiled her best and the strange man. He was nice enough but still a little creepy. She would have to be careful and quick for what she wanted next, "Mr. Ollivander do you have any types of wand holsters?"

The aged wand maker smiled and the very curious Ravenclaw question, "AS a matter of fact I do. There is cross draw, eject draw, and waist draw." He turned around to a small cupboard behind the main counter to retrieve an example of each.

Taya quickly and silently snatched the wand at the end of the pile. The one that had tried to bond with her. She quickly stuffed down her left boot. She knew it would be tall enough to hide the wand, as she had a twelve inch dagger hidden in her right boot. She just as quickly resumed her position of young attentive curiosity just as the aged wandmaker turned back around and laid out three different holsters.

It was not a hard decision to go with the eject draw holster. It would be quick and easy to cast whatever spell she needed with the least amount of time.

After deciding on a basic model with just the eject and latching charms out of simple doeskin. They both figured she would need to go through several as she grew, and charms where unreliable since neither could predict how she would grow.

"How much for the wand and the holster, Mr. Ollivander?" she asked when all was decided on.

"Nine Galleons," The shop owner promptly replied, as he put away the various things he had pulled out.

Taya reached her hand into her money pouch and quickly concentrated on one of her highest-level spells. This one was completely of her own design. It let her hide similar objects inside another, for an amount of time she determined. She easily hid nine of the golden coins with nice other gold coins. This way no one would know she had a second wand, but technically she had still paid for it. She knew she probably over paying for the second wand but it was her way of making up for the trouble of not letting the strange shop keeper know she had bought the second wand.

With a hasty 'thank you' and 'good bye'. The vibrant eyed young witch darted out of the door and towards Gringotts. Now for what she really wanted from the magical ally.

Taya watched the blood that matched the tips of her hair drip onto the parchment. She was fascinated by it. She would swear she could almost see the magic sparkling with in the crimson fluid.

After getting her wands, she had rushed to the Inheritance office. Surprisingly she had to only wait about ten minutes before she was seen. Apparently, today was a slow day for them. Apparently, they were also used to young magicals without parents coming to see them.

The blood flow had stopped from her fingertip after just a few drops. The potion treated parchment had absorbed the Blood quickly, but was slow to release the information she craved and her blood held.

Finally, after several painfully long minutes the goblin picked up the parchment and shook of the magic dust, that was the by-product of the potion and used blood parts.

Taya could see the goblin's eyes trace over each line and she let out an impatient, "Well?!"

The goblin looked up and gave a goblin's trademark pointy tooth grin., "Well isn't this interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope everything lines up between ch 3 and 4. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4:

It was all his fault. Everything. James, Lily, his little girl, and on his bad days he even blamed himself for Peter turning on them. If he had been better at this, or smarter, or funnier. He wouldn't be here now curled up in a ball against the cold. The Dementors couldn't affect his mind but he could still feel the pervasive cold of them. They tried to feed of his happy memories but everyone was now laced with the thought of pain he had caused or would cause.

He uncurled from the heap on the floor and looked up at the scratch marks he had made in the wall. They formed a crude calendar. Fudge's once a year visit helped, it happened every July first. It was such a great prank too. Leaning against the cell door. Calming talking to Fudge asking about the weather or for the paper if he had it with him. He could tell it un-nerved him to no end. When he would think about each of the yearly visits he would sigh miserable, the last great prank of the Sirius Black, Marauder Extraordinaire, teasing an inept ministry official.

Standing up and placing his hand on the wall he started to weep slowly. Silent at first but slowly growing lounder. Slowly his head met the wall. Then his knees started to give out and he slumped to the floor. Until all of the Maximum Security wing could hear him. Ten missed years. It was all his damned fault.

"Poor Innocent Sirius. Lost his wonderful little star. No more sun shiny rays form star to star. Sirius lost in the night." He could hear Bella lame sing song a few cells down.

Sirius instantly sobered up and growled loudly, "Shut it Bellatrix Black, She is family. Family used to mean something to you."

She instantly stopped her little song. For once he had gotten through to her rotten brain. Once again he sat back against the wall and wondered where it all went wrong. Bellatrix's slow slip into insanity. The fractured ancient and noble house of Black. At least Romi seemed to have escaped most of the madness.

He had broken no legal law but his list of crimes was as long as his arm. He was barely getting into going over them, one of his few ways to pass the time, for the, he couldn't remember how many time, when he heard a soft rattle of keys in a lock. He looked up confused. They never got their door opened on this level. Food was past threw a slot on the bottom of the door. Still sitting there, he saw three guards, two had wands draw and where standing in the middle of the corridor. The third held a pair of magic suppressing cuffs. It was DeMarco.

"Come on Sirius. You have been good for ten years. Keep being good and we won't have to get violent. Someone wants to see you, and I swear on my daughter that's as much as I know." DeMarco was working the standard one year prison rotation right out of Auror Training. He had wanted to see where the process ended. He needed to see the whole cycle, see where the madness ended. He needed to put a stop to it after he lost his young bride.

So far Sirius Black had been a model prisoner even if he was disturbingly sane. He was praying he would stay that way, was praying he would see his little girl tonight. He reminded himself of every one of Moody's paranoid tips. He watched every inch of Sirius Black, Waiting for something. He had a wandless and silent stunner ready on the tip of his mental tongue.

He dared to hope he would get to tuck his girl in tonight. However, he had a job to do first.

DeMarco had no idea he had sworn on the one thing Sirius would trust. Sirius politely held his hands out and let them cuff him and smiled friendly like he had invited the boys over for tea and a football game on the telly. He wondered if these guys even knew what football or the telly was. Only recognizing DeMarco he tried to remain friendly and chat the guard up.

"So DeMarco, how have you been? I know you promised you didn't know what's going on but let's see if we can guess. Hmm? New program, Prisoners get a lap in the Yard once a decade. For good behaviour and moral reasons. Helps us become productive members of society. "He looked over his shoulder and gave the two nervous wand wielding wizard his most charming smile. "Any of you guys have a guess? Well if not, can someone tell about this year's Quidditch team? PLEASE! Tell me the Chudley Cannons have a shot at the cup this year." He kept up the light playful banter even if no one relaxed but himself.

After a long walk to the administrative section of the prison they stopped and DeMarco knocked on a door and Sirius sobered again. A tiny slot opened to reveal a set of suspicions eyes. The quartet waited as the heard several complex locking spells and manual bolts being slid apart.

"Guys you have been great friends today and very professional. Always stay on guard especially if the target appears friendly. Give the target nothing to work with. I'd bet at least one of you trained with Moody. Do me a favour please? Tell him Padfoot says hello." None of the gaurds flinched at the comment. Sirius smiled to himself, 'Ah, profesionals.'

The door opened and the team was let into a room on the very edge of the complex. DeMarco looked Sirius Black dead in the eye. "This is the only spot on this island that you can portkey from. You're getting a one way, one time portkey. I hope whatever awaits you on the end is worthwhile. Cause I'm curious especially with this special item for the portkey that was delivered." Demarco smiled and pulled out a smiley face sticker and grinned. Sirius couldn't help but let out his trademarked bark like laugh and then start chuckling. With that Demarco Quickly undid the magic suppressing cuffs. The port-key wouldn't work with them on. He then slapped the sticker on the back of Sirius' hand and stepped back.

All of a sudden, all joking bluster left the convict and with a depressed sigh, "Take care of your little girl and tell her I said hi."

The Prisoner felt the tug behind his navel and the lead guard let out a huge sigh of relief. He would see his little girl tonight. He shook his head and went back to his desk to file his report on Black. He was the oddest of prisoners.

Sirius lurched as the port key dropped him at his destination. He was still chuckling about his portkey. He tossed his dark locks back over his shoulder and tried to give his most charming smile to the transfer guards. From his past experience transfer was not a simple thing. Everything could go wrong in that brief second. He arrived at the back edge of the transfer room. He was at least 12 meters from the wall with the only door. Eight Aurors where set in a semi-circle along that wall, four down on one knee and four standing, all eight had wands drawn and pointing in his general direction. "Hi guys. I see you rolled out the red carpet for little old me."

The dark hair prisoner slowly raised his hands up palms facing each other in the general wizarding sign of surrender. He knew while muggles did palm out and usually over there head, if a wizard knew wandless casting that position was a very useful place for his hands. However, close to the chest and hands facing wasn't very useful. Sirius could see the collective sigh of held breath. The centre two and the four on a knee remained focused on him per procedure. The outer two standing slowly working their way around to him never crossing lines of spell fire. He smiled again. This was a good group of Aurors. Moody would be proud. Once the two got close to either side the slipped another pair of magic suppressing cuffs on to him.

The dark and dirty wizard didn't recognize and of these Aurors, and he didn't feel as comfortable enough to banter with eight very serious magicals. He was quickly lead to a small room and hit with an over powered freshening charm. He definitely needed it. Too bad they didn't give him time for a shower and a fresh set of robes for whatever this was. His chain was quickly fused to the loop in the centre of the table.

His grey eyes widened in surprise when the four who had escorted him into the little room left and closed the door behind them with an audible click of locking charms. His eyes darted around the room, but he tried to keep his body as still as possible. He reached with in him and connected with his magic. It didn't take much to reach out with his magic sense, no more than trying to hear a faint sound.

Magic binding cuffs stopped active expenditures of magic, but it couldn't do anything against passive magical senses. The first cuffs didn't make the distinction between active and passive and cause several deaths or cases of insanity. Most magicals didn't realize how connected they actually were to their magic. Most just used it to cast a few spells that made their life easier.

Wand makers, Magical Theorists, and especially Aurors were aware of the levels of connection between humans and magic.

All of his senses told Sirius, the former Auror, that this was a standard interrogation cell. What was odd was the extra level of privacy spells and lack of recording spells.

As he was wondering just what was going on the far door of the room opened and two figures walked in threw the said door. One was obviously female, mostly human, and probably his main interrogator. The other one he was un-sure of. The being was approximately 150cm. The features of both beings were covered by the deep cowls of their cloaks. Shorty could be anything from a tall goblin female to a short human male. Plus, any number of half breeds. He wondered if his Goblin account manager, who doubled as an almost lawyer, had finally gotten through to the DMLE.

Both beings sat down on the opposite side of the table. The taller one withdrew two items from within the folds of her cloak. One was a wand which was laid parallel to the table edge and the woman kept a firm grip on it. The meaning was clear: She was ready and don't bother to try anything. The other was a scroll, which she sat in front of him, and with a delicate flick of her wand the parchment unrolled and snapped flat.

The cloaked woman tapped at a spot on the parchment. Her voice came out in the purest of commanding tones, "Explain?"

Sirius looked down and his eyes widened. Where ad they found this information. He hadn't even bother to read the rest. He kept staring at those six words and those three squiggly lines.

Sirius Black~~~~~Lilly Black

\ /

\ /

\ /

Mira Black

The dark wizard just sat there. His mind going blanket for a long moment. His brain finally reengaged like his modified muggle motorcycle. He had to protect his slain wife and his missing daughter. The probably goblin beside the still hooded woman may know, but he couldn't risk it.

"Well you see when a man and a woman love ea…" he got no further before the woman again gave a delicate flick of her wand and his head snapped forward. It had felt just like when Lily would slap him for being particularly stupid.

"No evasions Mr. Black." He said his name with such a cold finality like she had already passed judgement. He took one look at the two names that meant more than anything to him. He reached out with one had. The chain was just long enough to allow him to stroke the two names of his girls.

He came to the conclusion these two knew more than they let one. Maybe they were really were here to help him and just needed all the facts. So, he began his tale.

"James had chased Lily since first year. It had started off as a joke. It was perhaps the Marauders first prank. It was definitely the beginning of our biggest prank. Lilly refused James for six years. For some reason he wouldn't give up and towards the end of sixth year Lily relented." He paused for the briefest of moments to collect himself.

In that tiny moment the woman acidly stated, "Please stop repeating known history Mr. Black."

Sirius grinned and despite his haggard appearance he managed to pull off something close to his old handsome smile. The last son of Black put on his most pompous lecture tone, "But the correct historical setting must be observed." The smaller being gave a snort of laughter and Sirius started to assume it was another female by the higher pitched quality.

He gave another small sigh and let the pompous act drop, "What nobody knew at the time, was by the end of fourth year I had started to fall for Lily Evens. With all the ruthlessness of a true black I suppressed the feelings. James had been pursuing Lily for years. I wasn't about to get in the way of my brother and the girl of his dreams."

Those dark eyes of the last son of black had started to glaze over as he slipped back in time. Neither of the one who sat across from him offered up a sarcastic quip at pain that was being to creep into his voice.

"What very few every figured out and only one person suspected beforehand, was that James having chased Lily for so long and Lily smacking his ego down constantly, was that by sixth year they were more like siblings. They did try for a year, but they both realized it wouldn't work. Then, two weeks before we all sat our NEWTs they broke up."

The woman gave a small gasp as she came to realize that what everyone thought they knew about the Potters was wrong. Just how would the rest of the tale unfold.

The shorter being just sat there raptly paying attention soaking up every bit barely moving. Sirius would almost be willing to bet it was a construct it sat so still. That was if he couldn't hear it breathing and occasionally letting out other small noises of interest.

The wizard who was lost in memory's voice started to take on a bit of a hesitant panicked tone. "For three weeks after that I was a nervous wreck. Should I confess to lily how I felt? Should I beg James for forgiveness? Somehow, I had convinced myself it was my fault. James had somehow figured out I was having issues. He cornered me one day in an unused class room."

At this point the dark wizard chuckled' "Sneaky bastard. It's a wonder we all didn't end up in Slytherin. But that's not the point. I have no idea how he convinced me to spill my secrets that I had been hiding for almost three years. By the end he just chuckled and said it was fine but as her big brother if I broke her heart he would kick my arse from London to Hogwarts."

The melancholy tone took on a happier note, "I had James' blessing and managed to work up my Gryffindor courage and asked Lily out. Since had completed out tests as adults we were able to go to Hogsmeade anytime we chose, so no one really saw us. It was an amazing time for all of us Marauders. We all started being adults and finding our way in the world. James had started to see Marlene McKinnon. Lily and I, like a lot of young couples got married a year, year and a half, after we got together. We got married at the beginning of October. It was about a month later that we found out Lily was pregnant with little Mira."

At this point the until recently incarcerated wizard broke down crying. Not the wracking sobs of earlier, but silent tears for his lost love and his more lost daughter.

The two hooded individuals gave the distraught wizard time to collect himself. When he had finally collected himself enough they asked the one question that remained, "So then why the subterfuge with 'Harriet Potter'"

At this Sirius gave a bit of a dark chuckle, "That was James' idea of a bad joke. Said that Mira was almost his and as her Uncle he got the right to give her some embarrassing name. So, he named her after his favourite uncle. We eventually named 'Uncle James' as her godfather. Jimmy was over Avalon when Mira's first word was 'P'ongs'. None of the guys let me forget it. Lily always said at least I had her first and always. I couldn't have been a prouder father." Another melancholy silence lapsed over the man.

The dark convict sat there quietly watching the two beings opposite him wondering what they really wanted. The shorted one finally threw back her hood and it took all of his Pure-blooded training not to start. Before him sat a girl probably 12 on the cusp of womanhood. He could start to see the slight begin of her curves. He began to wonder what his Mira would have looked like at this age. Surely not race car red and ebony black straight hair, or all the piercing. Who in their right mind let their daughter pierce her lips, TWICE! Despite being a black and all the foul ups he and the guys would have made, He was sure Lily would have raised and angel and a lady. This hellion would probably come about if Just Prongs or himself tried raising a girl. Moony would have done ok though. He never even gave the rat a thought.

The young girl finally spoke up for the first time, "I have always hated the name Harriet."

Sirius was startled but it couldn't be. He took another look at the young girl, a hard look using all his senses. Violet eyes which while could be a colour changing charm reminded him of Bella, Multi-hued hair, easily Cissa came to mind, that attitude reminded him so much of Romi, he also saw his of his brother's curiosity before he was corrupted by Slytherin. And there, behind it all was the hint of Black magic.

"M…Mira…," Sirius managed to stutter out.

The girl before him put on a Marauder worthy grin and deadpanned, "Hi Dad."

Sirius dark eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped against the table, thumping his head slightly.

The other woman finally lowered her hood, revealing a shock of red hair and a monocle. She smirked, "So that's how you make an insufferable prat faint."


End file.
